Clara and Cosima : Sapphire Date
by ClaraAndMeAIT
Summary: Clara has downloaded a dating app called Sapphire, and, with the encouragement of her best friend Nina, she arranges to meet an attractive scientist at a bar in Central London. Clara gets to the bar and suddenly gets cold feet, deciding to leave, when her date arrives... This is a shameless crossover indulgence between Doctor Who's Clara Oswald and Orphan Black's Cosima Niehaus
1. Chapter 1

"She looks nice," said Nina, ponting at the screen of the phone Clara was holding, sipping at her third large glass of wine.

"She... is not my type," said Clara, laughing, swiping down on a blonde woman. She had invited Nina over for consolatory drinks at hers for her monthly cry slash moan about her current boyfriend. "And don't get me started on that picture you've put on."

"What about this one? She's local..." Nina said, ignoring her. They were on their second bottle of red wine, and after hearing of Clara complaining about being single for the fourteenth time that night, she had cajouled her into downloading a dating app to try and set her up with someone.

"No," Clara said, topping up her glass, "oh, I don't know," she sighed loudly. "I can't really tell on here, this is a stupid idea, I don't know why I am bothering."

"Come on Clara," Nina said, leaning back on the green sofa. "You can't sit and moan about your love life being shit-"

"It's not... shit," Clara interrupted, tilting her head, "it's completely non-existent." She shrugged her shoulders, exhaling heavily. She swiped down a few more times, excluding a few women who were also not her type.

"How about her?" Nina looked over Clara's shoulder.

"She's twenty," Clara said, shaking her head, swiping down, "too young."

"And how old was... thingy? You know, the blonde one?" Nina asked wryly, already knowing the answer.

"Eighteen," smirked Clara, remembering the woman she'd accidentally ended up in bed with when a group of colleagues at the end of term work drinks ended up in Heaven, "and you know that." She sipped wine, unable to keep the smile off her face. She had enjoyed that night. A lot.

"So you cannot exclude people for age, she was barely legal," Nina observed.

"Barely legal," Clara said incredulous, "she was hardly... barely legal." Nina was right of course. She laughed to herself. "She was also four months ago and now back in Australia."

Nina swiped up on a woman whilst Clara was distracted recalling the finer details of what she had been doing that night, grinning.

"No, no, no," Clara shouted, snatching her phone out of the way, "what the hell are you doing?!"

Nina laughed at her, "I'm trying to get you a date this weekend!"

"Will you please stop?" Clara said loudly.

"Whatever," Nina sassed, holding up her hands, playfully, "but if I have to listen about your lack of any action one more time-"

"OK, OK," Clara laughed at her, looking down at the screen, deciding to entertain Nina as she finished her fourth glass of wine. "I guess she," she pointed to the screen, "is kinda hot." She aimed her phone at Nina.

"Not bad," Nina agreed. "OK, I suppose."

Clara swiped up, revealing the next woman. "Uxbridge?" she reacted. "Too far," she said, swiping down. "Hmm, don't like the hair," Clara said.

"I have created a monster," Nina said, laughing to herself.

"Too old," Clara said inbetween swiping down, "too tall, eyebrow ring... err... no, too much fake tan-"

"Too much fake tan?" Nina coughed a sip of wine back, "is that a criteria we are measuring women against now? You're hardly a fine one to talk, remember when you wore it every day for five months about eight years ago? You looked hilarious."

"I didn't look... hilarious," Clara mimicked her, "I looked sun kissed, thank you very much." Nina was right though, she couldn't look at those photos without shuddering.

"Sun kissed," Nina sniggered, saying under her breath, "try ten years somewhere near the equator." She let a silence hang in the air as she drank a large slug of wine.

"Shut up," snapped Clara, narowing her eyes, going back to assessing the women. "Yes, no, no, no, god no, maybe, yes," she continued out loud.

"Now you're getting it," laughed Nina, disappearing to the kitchen to retrieve a third bottle of wine.

Clara reacted to a few more pictures and then set her phone on the coffee table in front, realising that she was being incredibly shallow and was more than a little drunk.

Nina returned with the bottle of wine and began opening it with the corkscrew as she sat down.

"God, this is depressing," said Clara, putting her hand to her head, leaning back on the sofa, curling her feet underneath her.

""Thanks," said Nina sarcastically.

"No, no, I don't mean you coming over," Clara clarified, "I mean the fact I'm 29, it's Friday night, I'm drunk in my flat at," she checked the clock, "9pm, I'm single, haven't been with anyone for months-"

"Oh please, stop it," Nina said, putting down the bottle of wine, holding out her hands beckoning Clara for a hug.

"-and the only way I can find someone to go on a date with is on some app," she said, resigned, cuddling Nina.

"Come here," said Nina hugging her tightly, "it's OK, come on, it's the wine talking, you're beautiful and amazing-"

"I know," Clara sighed. "Do you know what I need?" she said, pulling away.

"What?" Nina asked.

"More wine," Clara held up her empty glass. "Fill me up."

Nina laughed at her, "the solution to everything." She topped up Clara's glass almost to the top.

"Oh yeah," said Clara, nodding. "Perfect," she smiled.

Clara's phone vibrated once on the table. She picked it up and looked at the message, laughing to herself, tilting her head.

"What?" said Nina, curious.

She held her phone towards Nina, "apparently I've got... three matches."

"Yes!" squealed Nina, "I told you that picture from Mykonos would work!"

"Right," said Clara, curiously raising an eyebrow, "so what do I do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Give it here," said Nina, snatching the phone out of Clara's hand, "I don't trust you not to mess it up."

"Seriously?" said Clara, looking at her, resigned to the fact she was probably right. She slumped back into the chair, folding her arms.

"Seriously," Nina mimicked back, "technology is really not your strong point, is it?" She laughed lightly as she opened the app to inspect the message. "I knew it, four matches now."

"Four?" said Clara, raising an eyebrow, "I don't believe it. Who are these women?" she said, laughing.

Nina didn't reply, only smiling at her cheekily and clearly typing a message on her phone.

"Wait, hang on," Clara said, suddenly realising, "what are you doing?" She tried to wrestle Nina for the phone, "you can't message these people! I can't meet people off an app! Give it back here, now!" she shouted loudly.

"I'm not doing anything," said Nina, clearly lying, nodding and holding out the phone, grinning.

"Can I at least see these randoms that you're talking to?" Clara snatched the handset away from her, settling herself back upright on the sofa, sighing loudly. She opened the app, searching for the matches, realising she was able to see a few extra photos and more information than she had previously. "Hmm, OK, I think we can exclude a couple of these now we have more -"

"Come on, Clara," Nina sighed loudly, "why don't you live a little? Not as if you have any plans this weekend, is it?"

"I might be busy," said Clara, referring to the Doctor. "I may have plans already."

"He hasn't turned up for weeks, what makes you think he would just turn up tomorrow?" Nina pointed out, "and you're hardly likely to meet anyone with him around, are you?" Nina had met the Doctor several times and still could not understand why Clara chose to spend so much time with him, he was rude, arrogant and clearly infatuated with Clara.

"Yeah, but he might," Clara swirled her wine in the glass.

"He won't," Nina stated, "get over yourself and go out and meet someone." Nina took Clara's phone back off her, "so let's look at the potential candidates," Nina said, sing-song.

"Do we really have to do this?" Clara groaned loudly, knocking back the wine in her glass and moving closer to see the screen.

"Let's see who we've got," Nina laughed, pointing at an attractive blonde woman, "behind door number one, we have… Becky, twenty four, estate agent-"

"Hmm," Clara pondered, "yes, OK, but does live in Ilford. I don't even know where that is."

"East," said Nina pointing to her right, "way way east. Practically Essex, might event be Essex. But just because you're meeting them doesn't mean you're going to shack up with them, does it?"

"Correct, it doesn't," Clara nodded.

"So, do we like her?" Nina asked, knowing she would be able to twist Clara's arm. "I mean I would, if I were that way inclined..."

Clara groaned, knowing Nina's thirst to set her up with random women would not subside until she agreed, "go on then." She laughed and supped at her wine.

"Yes Clara!" Nina said excitedly, holding out Clara's phone, "actually," Nina took the phone back, "let me handle it." She typed a message, pausing to snigger to herself, and then continued. "So number two..."

"Oh yes," Clara said, leaning over to look.

"Vanessa, thirty, graphic designer from Stoke Newington-" she said swiping through the additional pictures of the brunette. She knew what Clara was going to say.

"I'm not being funny but," Clara said, pointing at the screen, "there are an awful lot of cats going on here. Her original pictures she is nice but, the cats... wow."

Nina laughed, "that is, a lot of cats, OK, I will let you exclude this one."

"Goodbye Vanessa," Clara said, waving, drinking her wine. "Next," she said, surprising herself at the depths of shallowness she was achieving tonight due to the wine.

"OK, we have," Nina paused, "not sure how you say this name-"

"Give it here," Clara snatched back the phone, sighing, "English teacher... Cosima? Could be Coseema or Cosimma. Not sure. Weird name."

"Sounds South African," Nina added.

"She's also got dreadlocks, and glasses," said Clara, "and tattoos. And a nose ring. Could she look any more lesbian? Jesus!" She creased her eyebrows, "I don't remember her photo... when did I swipe this one?"

"She's kind of cute," said Nina, "a bit geeky looking-"

"A lot geeky looking," Clara creased her eyebrows. "Says she's a biologist. And thirty two. Bit old. In her favour though, she does live in Camden and in this picture," she aimed the screen at Nina, "she is really rocking the white coat." She laughed.

"I like her," Nina nodded. "she looks smart. And the age? You can hardly talk, can you?"

"If I wore a white coat and put some glasses on do you think I'd look hot?" Clara mused, tilting her head.

"Of course you would!" Nina agreed with her as they both collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"She is really not my type, I don't go for the whole lesbian stereotype look..." Clara said, flipping through the last two pictures. "Although, she is refreshingly cat-less." Clara pondered for a minute and Nina topped up their wine glasses. Her phone vibrated as she held it in her left hand to pick up the full wine glass with her right. "Oh god," Clara said as she read the screen, "the estate agent has messaged me back... these women do not hang about do they?"

Nina laughed at her, "so?" she asked, "what does it say?"

"It says..." Clara read, screwing up her face as she read, "hello, how are you... except," she paused, "it's the letters R and U." Clara shuddered her shoulders. "We all know how I feel about text speak-"

"Can you give yourself the night off from being a teacher?" Nina said loudly.

"If this is the first contact I have with her this does not bode well," Clara sighed. "If it's not cats, or dreadlocks, it's poor English... seriously." Her phone vibrated again, "OK, OK, hang on, there's another message," she held the screen so Nina could see it too, "who the hell is this now? Who is Suzie?"

"Oh," said Nina, "maybe we didn't get to this one? You did have four people match you."

"Hello sexy..." Clara exhaled loudly, "really? People still do that? Nina, what the hell have you signed me up for?" she aimed the rest of the very direct sexually explicit message at her, Nina began laughing so much she almost fell off the sofa, doubled up.

"Oh my god," Nina said between breaths, "she is pretty full on, isn't she? Oh my god, I can't breathe, this is hilarious."

"It's not hilarious," Clara said, "this... this," she creased her eyebrows, "is verbal harassment!"

Nina stopped laughing eventually. "You certainly do have an effect on women, don't you?"

"Shut up," said Clara, looking at Suzie's profile, "she's 20... makes sense... thanks Suzie, but no thanks," she pressed a button marked BLOCK on the screen. Her phone vibrated again as she threw it next to her on the sofa in resignment. "God, this really is depressing..." she picked up her phone and handed it to Nina, "do what you need to do, speak to them, whatever, I do not care any more." She swung her legs underneath her, settling back on the sofa, nursing her wine. She was getting to the point of being emotional drunk, she really did need to stop drinking.

Nina scrolled through a message, raising an eyebrow. "It's the sciencey one," Nina said grinning.

"Oh, let me guess, she's trying to move in with me, convince me to get a dog or wants to get inside my trousers in the next thirty seconds," Clara reeled off.

"This coming from the woman who travels in time with a man who looks three times your age who has two hearts?" Nina retorted sarcastically.

"OK, OK," Clara laughed, "point taken!"

"Anyway," Nina continued raising her eyebrow, "the scientist wants to know if you fancy meeting."

"How's her spelling?" Clara asked.

"Like she has used a dictionary," Nina laughed.

"Sounds promising," Clara nodded, "any mention of cats?"

"No," Nina replied.

"Any graphic sexual requests?" Clara said.

"Not unless there is some sort of subtle code in, 'hello, how are you? would you like to meet up?' that I'm not aware of," Nina said, grinning.

"OK," said Clara, "that sounds harmless enough."

Nina began typing on Clara's phone, typing as she talked, "hello, I'm good thanks, I'm free tomorrow if you want to go for a drink?" Nina sent the message before Clara had a chance to stop her.

"No, no, no," Clara rubbed her head, knowing the fight was pointless, "I can't meet someone tomorrow, come on." She heard her phone vibrate in Nina's hand.

"Too late," Nina smirked, "you are meeting her at 7pm tomorrow."

"What?" said Clara shortly, narrowing her eyes. "When did I agree that?"

"Just..." Nina typed on her phone, sending a message, "now." She laughed out loud.

"For god's sake Nina," Clara snatched her phone, scrolling through the messages, "well," she continued, "none of this sounds anything like me." There was a reply as she was reading.

: Where would you like to meet? Know anywhere?

"She's asking where we should meet," Clara said, "god this is so awkward. Where could I possibly go to meet a stranger off an app?" She ran her hands through her hair.

"How about that place we went for Hayley's engagement party?" Nina said.

"What? In Waterloo?" Clara thought back.

"Nearer to Southwark," said Nina, "close to a tube station for a quick getaway, the interior looks like," she glanced around, "your flat, quiet but not too quiet. Impressive but not too posh. And halfway between Clapham and Camden. Or that bar in Soho you usually go to. You could go there."

Clara couldn't fault Nina for covering all options. "No, no, that place closed down a few months ago. OK then, I guess I'm doing this."

"Get you," Nina laughed. "Looks like your weekend has taken a turn for the better.

Clara replied with an address and then waited for a reply. "It's just a drink..."

"Just a drink," Nina nodded, "of course," she said, trying to contain her laughter.

"I am not... like that," said Clara sternly, folding her arms, unable to resist smirking. A reply came through on her phone.

: Sounds great! See you tomorrow.

"Oh my god," Clara said, "this is actually happening. I'm going to meet the one with dreadlocks." She put her head in her hands before sitting up straight suddenly. "Urgent issue, what the hell am I going to wear?"


	3. Chapter 3

Clara stood up, picked up her wine glass and stalked towards her bedroom opposite sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Nina," she shouted to the living room, as she edged past the chair in front of the mirrors towards her wardrobe, setting the wine glass on the dressing table. "Get in here!" She heavily flung open the wardrobe doors and stood back, putting her right index knuckle to her lips as she surveyed her clothing.

"Coming babes," Nina said whilst refilling her wine. She relocated rooms and sat on the end of Clara's bed.

"What does one wear," Clara pondered, raising an eyebrow, "to meet a scientist with dreadlocks off a dating app?" She laughed before adding, "is something I'd never thought I'd say."

"What did you wear the last time you went on a date?" Nina asked, "when was the last time you even went on a date?"

"Man or woman?" Clara said deferently, inspecting items inside the wardrobe, not looking at her.

"Does that matter?" Nina asked.

"Does that matter?" Clara repeated incredulous, creasing her forehead as she turned around, "of course it matters! It is totally different."

"So what did you wear the last time you went on a date with a woman?" Nina specified, not entertaining Clara's surprise.

"That was four months ago with," Clara tried to think of her name, but even she was struggling to remember, clicking her fingers, "the Australian. But I had already slept with her at that point, so I didn't have to try as hard. I think her name was Emma now I'm thinking about it."

"Does it count as a date if you've already slept with them?" Nina mused, sipping her wine.

"That... is a very good question," Clara tilted her head, pulling out a orange printed shirt, dark blue trousers and a light brown leather jacket onto the bed. "I guess it was... we went for drinks, talked for a bit, it went well and I ended up sneaking into her halls at UCL-."

"- whilst she distracted a security guard, I know all of this," Nina dismissed her with a wave of a hand, "you've told me a hundred times."

"Anyway," Clara ignored her, "I was wearing this," she pointed to the bed.

"You turned up to meet an eighteen year old wearing this?" Nina laughed, "I hope where you went was dark-"

"This is one of my favourite outfits I will have you know!" Clara protested.

"If you're trying to achieve seventies fancy dress," Nina said under her breath, "and you know how I feel about that top. Where did you even get that?"

Clara picked up the red shirt and held it up, "I love this shirt! I got it from a boutique shop in Spitalfields. Why do you hate it so much?"

"It's the eyes," Nina said without hesitation, "all those eyes," she pointed. "It's like one of those paintings where the eyes follow you around the room wherever you are."

"Well I like it," Clara put back the clothes and folded her arms. "And I was working during the day."

"I don't think an eighteen year old would have fully appreciated it," Nina said, standing up, searching for something in Clara's wardrobe. "I would have worn..." she paused as she located the article she was looking for, holding up a barely thigh length tight black dress, "this."

"Jesus christ Nina," Clara laughed, snatching the dress back, "this dress is so short you can practically see inside me."

"Exactly," Nina agreed, grinning. "Would have been perfect. Worked a treat at Yasmin's hen party in Liverpool didn't it?"

"I'm sorry?" Clara said, feigning confusion. She knew exactly what Nina was talking about, but didn't realise anyone knew.

"You and that American army man from the Irish bar," Nina laughed, suddenly looking shocked, holding the dress by the hanger, "you did wash this right?" She replaced it back into the wardrobe.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Clara shouted.

"We all know, Clara," Nina nodded. "Rachel heard you two in the toilets." She tried to contain her laughter.

"Oh," Clara blushed heavily, "you know, nothing actually happened," she lied.

"Keep telling yourself that," Nina said under her breath, taking a large gulp of wine. She shifted to sit up properly on the bed against a pillow, knowing this could take some time.

"Do you want a punch in the face?" Clara said playfully, laughing. "Anyway," she announced loudly, changing the subject, "what can I wear to meet dreadlocks tomorrow?"

Nina started to say something, a smirk covering her face.

"The black dress... is not an option," Clara shut her down, not facing her. "You know," Clara said, pulling out a deep purple trouser suit and a white shirt, "I once wore this when I was first seeing Danny."

"Where were you going? A Men in Black appreciation night?" Nina joked. "Don't wear that, looks like something bartenders wear. Bit lesbian. Bit masculine. Bit eighties... Bit job interview."

"Also part bank robber," Clara added, grinning, "I agree, although the last time I wore this ensemble I did end up back at Miss Bright's after the work do. You remember? When I found one of my shoes in a plant pot outside? When she accosted me in the toilets a few months later and informed me of all the gory details?"

"Oh yeah," laughed Nina, "that was too funny."

"How about this?" she held up a dark blue dress and a navy jacket, holding them up to herself. "I wore this on my first date with Danny." She couldn't help but feel the tiniest pang of sadness, shaking herself out of it.

"This is better," Nina said, pointing with the wine glass, "hair up or down?"

"Definitely up," Clara replied. "This neckline is too nice to hide."

"I like it," Nina said, "but it might be a bit too formal."

Clara looked at it for another few seconds, "hmm. Maybe you are right." She replaced it back. "What impression am I trying to give?" she said to herself.

"I think you need to go slightly more casual," Nina pondered, inspecting various items.

"How about these?" Clara retrieved black jeans and laid them on the bed.

"Classic item," Nina nodded, "with what?"

"Red shirt and green jacket?" Clara pointed, looking for approval.

"Too casual," Nina shook her head. "Sort of thing you'd wear to Glastonbury."

"OK," Clara scowled slightly, running out of available options, "grey shirt jumper?"

"Bit sixth form college," Nina offered, "she's 32, we need older casual."

"Denim shirt?" Clara pulled out two different ones.

"I like this one," Nina said, pointing to the dark blue one, and felt the material between her fingers, "can I borrow it?"

"No," Clara snatched it away, laying it on the bed with the jeans. "So this is one option."

"Simple, understated, casual and," Nina pointed to the popper buttons, "easy access."

"Shut up," Clara snapped, batting her hand away. "It's just a drink."

"Only if you pick the wrong outfit," Nina replied flatly. "Let's keep it fairly casual tomorrow, if it goes well you can turn on the cleavage and legs next time. How about... this?" she pulled out a beige short sleeve jumper, holding it up to the light. "Practically see through, wide neckline..."

"This could work," Clara positioned it on the bed. "I'm thinking black boots..." she pondered, beginning to get bored and still tipsy. "I like the denim more, but I think you are right."

"I'm always right," Nina laughed, sipping the wine. She knew Clara would not take any of her advice tomorrow and turn up in something completely wrong.

Clara pushed the wardrobe doors shut and hung up the loose garments. "I'll decide tomorrow." She sat on the chair in front of the dresser, retrieving the phone from her back pocket to sit more comfortably. She opened the app to look at the pictures of the woman she was meeting to find out any more information.

"What are you looking at?" Nina said, draining her wine glass.

"Seeing what I have to work with," Clara replied, not able to glean anything more than previously. "Oh god, what have I let myself in for? Why am I meeting a stranger off an app?"

"Stop being so stupid," Nina chided her, "she looks nice, you're going to a public place and she can spell."

"I suppose," Clara said, "hang on," she paused, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Nina said slowly.

Clara typed in the words 'Cosima' and 'evolutionary biologist' into Google. "Unusual name and unusual job," she laughed, "that's just waiting to be searched."

"You can't google your date!" Nina said.

"I think you'll find I can," she laughed, reading the screen, "and I just have." She picked up the wine from the dressing table and sipped it gently as she scrolled through the entries.

Nina rolled her eyes, making no attempt to stop Clara, secretly half curious as to what she could find out, "is that wise?"

"I'm being sensible," Clara said patronisingly, "checking she's not a serial killer."

"And is she?" Nina asked.

"Apparently not," Clara said whilst scrolling on her phone, "works somewhere called Dyad doing evolutionary research, but what I was actually looking for was her clothes, Facebook profile is private but this picture," she aimed the screen towards Nina, a photo of the stranger wearing a dark blue dress not dissimilar to the one Nina had just vetoed, "is encouraging." She laughed. "Maybe I need to rethink..."

"Interesting," said Nina, "I thought dreadlocks and a nice dress excluded each other, but I now realise I am wrong."

Clara laughed, skimming through a few more pages of information as she relocated to sit on the bed next to Nina. "And she's American..." Clara smirked.

Nina grabbed Clara's phone and turned it off. "Stop," d she said, "this is a bit weird." She held Clara's phone away from her.

"But-" Clara protested, knowing Nina was right.

"But nothing," Nina interrupted. "You don't want to turn up and put your foot in it, do you?"

"No, but-" Clara pleaded, narrowing her eyes.

"Like you always do?" Nina continued.

"What? No!" Clara said, shaking her eyes.

"I remember when you texted me after some date with Danny when you called him by his real name because you'd somehow been back in time and met him," Nina explained, "or something ridiculous like that."

"Oh yeah," Clara said quietly, folding her arms, knowing she'd been caught out.

"You know I'm right," Nina said knowingly, raising an eyebrow.

Clara took a deep sip of wine before she muttered, "yes."

"Yes... what?" Nina said with a grin.

"Yes," Clara said through slightly gritted teeth, "you're right." She hated admitting this.

"Thank you," Nina nodded, smirking. "Now," she continued, getting up off the bed, "I think it's time for shots." She disappeared to the kitchen.

"No Nina!" Clara shouted as she tried to stop her. "Come on! I'm going to get wasted if we do that!" She stood up and reluctantly followed her. "Please, come on!"

"But it's your favourite," purred Nina as Clara arrived, opening the bottle of raspberry vodka and decanting a measure into two large shot glasses on the kitchen side.

Clara laughed, picking up one serving. "Go on then," she sighed sarcastically, "twist my arm."


	4. Chapter 4

pClara looked at her watch as she came out of Waterloo station. 18.35. She was a little hung over after her and Nina had pretty much finished the bottle of vodka off between them doing double shots last night. She'd woken up fully dressed on the sofa cuddling Nina at 6am before relocating herself to the bed, leaving Nina covered with a blanket as she went./p

pClara had stumbled out of bed at ten, craving water and ibuprofen to ease a splitting headache, able to see the remnants of the previous night's drinking around the kitchen. Two homemade bacon sandwiches and a shared cafetiere of coffee later, however, and she was feeling much better. /p

pClara had opted for a navy blue white polka dot silk shirt with black jeans and black platform boots, having spent most of the afternoon trying on clothing to find the right mix of having made an effort but still casual. Nina had encouraged her to undo a couple more buttons to display a hint of cleavage. She carried a dark grey light biker jacket over her black battered satchel./p

pNina had also coerced her into a pre-date pep talk over lunch at the Fox and Hounds where they had shared a bottle of white wine whilst sat in the beer garden. They had gone through many different scenarios and Clara now had at least nine foolproof ways of getting out of the date if she had to, ranging from the classic fake family phone call, the surprise mystery illness or the altogether more energetic legging it quickly to the nearby station. They'd both been drinking for three hours when she had eventually plucked up the courage to leave, unsure of what her night would have in store./p

pClara looked at her watch again and exhaled, nodding to herself. 18.37. She made her way over the road at the crossing on the lower level of the station, fighting the inevitable volume of sightseers and those waiting for a bus, turning right past the ubiquitous convenience shops. Up ahead was a large crowd of people mingling opposite the Old Vic theatre finishing their cigarettes and conversations before heading in to see what was being advertised as 'Groundhog Day'./p

pClara turned left onto The Cut, bustling with black cabs, loud chatter and street tables as the numerous restaurants spilled out onto the pavement. An ambulance blared past loudly, followed by a man riding a courier bike inches away from her right arm. The smell of steak wafted through the air as she passed a pub on the left, a group of men by the window shouted loudly between each other as they attempted to balance a beer mat on top of a pint glass./p

pShe was approaching a turning on the left towards the railway arches, wondering whether this was a good idea. Clara looked at her watch again. 18.46. She still had ten minutes to kill. /p

pClara put her hands in the pockets of her jeans, crossing the road one lane at a time, narrowly avoiding being run over by a speeding pizza delivery moped. She casually wandered into the nearest shop, pausing to debate the merits of tic-tacs verses chewing gum so she could get some cash out and also disguise the fact she'd already been drinking. Mints she decided. Definitely mints. /p

pAfter she emerged from the shop a pang of nerves set in, she walked in the direction of the tube station, avoiding a Big Issue seller as she crossed the road, half intending to disappear, carefully noting there was a Nando's on the opposite side. She began reminding herself that if this date did end in disaster, as it inevitably would do, she should pick up a takeaway when she got back to Clapham./p

p"No," she said loudly to herself as she began descended the stairs into Southwark station, retracing her steps to continue around the building. "You can do this," she said firmly, walking up a set of six steps where two teenagers were trying to undock Boris bikes, typing in codes. /p

pShe pressed on, her nerves jangling as she approached a pop up restaurant on her right, walking on the concrete pathway covered with so many potted green plants it was almost impossible to identify the way in to the bar she was headed to./p

pClara took a deep breath to steady herself as she reached the first clear glass door and pulled it open, pushing a second door inwards to enter. Considering the busyness of the nearby restaurants and bars it was refreshingly quiet, not completely empty, but not overly busy, a low volume electronic music pulsed away in the background. She looked around to see if her date had arrived, not seeing anyone that even vaguely matched her description. She was early. The bar, attached to a restaurant on the far side, was scattered with brightly coloured chairs, wooden benches, fabric stools, cushions and the walls were scattered with mosaic tiles. The ceiling was covered with large circular wooden beams, echoing the shape of the railway arch above./p

pClara scoped out the best place to sit, shunning a free couple of low fabric covered armchairs and instead heading towards two high stools lined up at the bar. She carefully put her grey coat on the back of the chair and hopped up onto the seat, looking at her watch, readjusting it on her wrist. 18.58. Clara put her bag on her lap and pushed back some hair behind her ear and reached for the nearest leather bound drinks menu, flipping through the pages to distract herself from the increasing sense of nervousness that was beginning to creep through every cell of her body. She pulled out her phone, initially to text Nina to say she'd arrived, seeing two messages, one WhatsApp from Nina herself and the other a text from her date. They hadn't during the day today, Clara wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing./p

pCosima (18.42) : Hi Clara, my sister needed me for something, on my way but might I be a few minutes late. Sorry xbr /  
Nina (18.45) : Let me know when you're there babes x  
/p

pClara: No problem, I'm here already./p

pShe wrote out a quick message back to Nina, unsure if she was annoyed or not about her being late, despite indicating otherwise in the message./p

pClara: I've arrived, she's not turned up yet. Going to be late apparently./p

p"Good evening, what can I get you?" a male voice interrupted as she was about to type a couple of replies. The bartender was wearing a black fitted t-shirt and had arms so muscle laden each one could easily have been the circumference of her own waist, he wiped his hands on a small white cloth attached to his apron and set a square blue napkin down in front of her on the bar whilst removing some empty glasses./p

p"Ohh... umm..." Clara paused, realising she was still holding the menu in her left hand. Seeing as her date was running late, she decided to get a drink to avoid not looking too desperate sat at the bar on her own. She scanned the wine list, figuring that as she had been drinking wine already her body would be used to it, knowing if she started mixing her drinks it was a dangerous risk to take with a stranger. "Umm..." she held her phone in her right hand, dragging it down the laminated sheet, "a glass of the.. pinot grigio blush, thank you." She'd had white wine all afternoon and fancied something different./p

p"Large or small?" he answered, retrieving a wine glass from a stack of them to his left, holding it up to her./p

p"Small please," Clara replied, returning the menu to the bar top. This way, if she didn't turn up at least she wouldn't have to finish a large serving. The barman nodded, turned around and opened a small fridge behind him, retrieving a bottle of rose wine. He returned to face her, looking for something on his right, eventually locating the steel measurer behind a set of mixer syrups./p

p"Meeting someone?" he asked politely, looking at her, as he unscrewed the bottle top./p

p"Yeah," Clara said, being cautious about her reply, "just... one of my friends, she's umm, running a bit late." The truthful answer, 'yes, I'm meeting a complete stranger off a lesbian mobile dating app' was not even remotely on the list of possibilities./p

pHe smiled lightly, "in which case," he poured a measure into the steel cup, "the rule is, she pays for all your drinks." He tipped the wine into the glass and set it gently on the blue napkin./p

p"That... sounds like a plan," Clara laughed nervously, glad of something to distract her, "is that really a rule? If so I really need to come here early more often." Clara grinned back at him. "Thank you."/p

pThe waiter screwed back on the lid of the wine, replacing it in the fridge. "No problem," he replied laughing, removing a few more empty glasses and wiping down the surfaces between her and a couple three seats down. He disappeared to the other end of the bar to a waiter holding a receipt for a drinks order. There was a faint hint of background noise indicating a train passing overhead, the wooden ceiling beams shifted minutely as she gazed up to the ceiling./p

pClara put her fingers on the base of the wine glass and moved it and the napkin across the highly polished bar top towards her an inch. She sat up in the chair and smoothed her shirt with her fingers, spending a moment to debate whether she should do up a button, deciding to leave it. Clara cautiously took a sip of wine, her right hand shaking visibly as she set the glass back down. Her lipstick had left a faint smudge on the rim./p

pShe moved her phone in her right hand, pulling it end to end in her fingers, trying to not look towards the door. It chirped quietly and vibrated in her hand. A message from Nina. 19.06/p

pNina: At least she let you know, that's something/p

pShe replied, noticing Nina was online./p

pClara: I'm not too sure about thisbr /  
Nina: Oh come on, it will be /  
Clara: I'm nervous, I'm like shaking and everything, what the hell is she going to think? I can't do thisbr /  
Nina: You'll be fine, calm down, don't get yourself so worked upbr /  
Clara: OK, OK, I am calmbr /  
Nina: At least you're not meeting the one with cats

Clara laughed out loud once, stopping herself with a sip of wine.

Nina: this one's all sciency, you can talk about dimensions or what's that shoelace thing?br /  
Clara: Shoelace thing?br /  
Nina: You know, that thing where you go back in time and create stuff?/p

pClara smiled to herself./p

pClara: Bootstrap paradox. that's what you mean hahabr /  
Nina: Yeah that's what I /  
Clara: I can't just casually slip in that I can time travel, FYIbr /  
Nina: Really?br /  
Clara: /  
Nina: But what else will you talk about? :-Pbr /  
Clara: Shut up, I've got loads of things to talk aboutbr /  
Nina: Of course you have :-D /p

pClara looked up and around, still no sign of her. Her nerves had begun to settle. She took a large slug of wine and exhaled loudly. 19.18./p

pClara: How long should I leave it before I accept she's stood me up?br /  
Nina: She's not going to stand you up, she told you she's going to be /  
Clara: It's been almost 20 minsbr /  
Nina: That's not that latebr /  
Clara: She said a few minutes. A few is under five. 22, in my books, is a lot. By that standard I am just over a few years /  
Nina: Chill out, she messaged you, she's definitely comingbr /  
Clara: Doesn't look like it. I am not getting stood up/p

pClara put her phone on the bar and picked up the wine glass, swirling the rose around. She drunk a large sip, cradling it in her hand. She moved a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear. There was half the glass of wine left. She stared out of the window, beginning to feel a little angry, narrowing her eyes. Clara picked up her phone 19.24./p

pNina: Don't overreact babes xbr /  
Clara: I am giving it until half past and then I am leavingbr /  
Nina: OKbr /  
Clara: For god's sake Nina, what is wrong with me?br /  
Nina: There is nothing wrong with you, she's just late. Maybe something's happened./p

pClara took another gulp of wine, leaving just one more mouthful./p

pClara : She's stood me up. That's what's happened. She's got three minutes./p

pClara gave a selection of cocktail stirrers near her a narrow stare./p

p"Can I get you another one?" the barman said to her left./p

p"Oh, no thank you," Clara said, as politely as she could muster, shaking herself out of the narrow look, anger beginning to pulse through her body, reaching to undo her bag and retrieve her purse./p

p"Still waiting for your friend?" he asked, replacing some bottles of orange juice he had just used to make what looked like a Sex on the Beach cocktail./p

p"Err, no," Clara mumbled quietly as she pulled out a folded up five pound note, trying to not snap at him, "she's not coming so I'm just going to head off." She proffered the money, replacing her purse. "Thanks."/p

pHe nodded, took the note and retreated to the cash register. She jumped down from the stool and set her bag on the side, holding her phone in her right hand. She quickly put on her grey biker jacket and ran her hands through her hair to free it from underneath the collar. She put her bag diagonally over her left shoulder as the barman returned with a small silver plate with a receipt and eighty pence change. Clara could physically feel her features contorting into a scowl as she exhaled with narrow eyes./p

pClara left the money, unwilling to stay a moment longer, walking pointedly over towards the door with her hands in her jacket pockets, her heels clipping loudly. She pushed the glass door, finding it going nowhere, groaning as she pulled it towards her in annoyance, staring out the floor./p

p"Hey," said an American accent from in front of her./p

pClara looked up and saw a woman, instantly recognisable from the pictures she'd seen. A couple of inches taller maybe. She had neat dreadlocks tied up into a loose ponytail, black rimmed glasses, wearing a knee length fitted burgundy mid sleeve dress, black tights, black Doc Martens, several chunky necklaces and carried a large dark brown leather bag. She smiled, blushing, displaying a perfect set of white teeth and dimples./p

p"Wow," she breathed, "OK, so, I'm going to take a wild guess and say your name is Clara," the stranger said, "and that you're... well... you look pissed."/p

pClara looked at her standing still, eyebrows raised, saying nothing, arms folded, head tilted, wondering if she would apologise. She was still storming out regardless./p

p"Shit, look," the stranger continue, "I'm sorry, something happened and then, like, my phone died and then I couldn't find this place." She readjusted the bag on her right shoulder. "And I know I'm late, OK? Let me explain."/p

pClara looked at her for a few seconds, drumming her fingertips against her upper arm trying to decide if she wanted to make a dramatic exit as she had planned to or whether to just let it go. Her first impression was that she was oddly attractive, much more feminine than she had been expecting. She sighed loudly to herself, looking at the floor, wanting to walk off, but now feeling surprisingly compelled to stay./p

p"Or we could stand in this glass doorway all evening," the stranger said, looking around, a wide smile creeping onto her face as she obviously realised Clara was not leaving, "not my choice of venue but, like, whatever you're into."/p

p"One drink," Clara said after a pause, arms folded, allowing the smallest smile to pass her lips./p

p"Yes! Alright..." the stranger said happily, nodding. "One drink it is." She smirked one sidedly, moving to open the inner door for Clara./p

p"And you're paying," Clara said as she turned around and sauntered past, arms still folded tight, taking up the seat she had been a few minutes previously./p


End file.
